


Masking

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [47]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children of Characters, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Omega Verse, Original Character-centric, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-18 00:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Everyone has insecurities, and sometimes some of us fear we are unlovable.





	Masking

**Author's Note:**

> Rai is Asahi and Nishinoya's second child.  
> Isao is Suga and Daichi's second child.

Rai was walking from the club room toward the gym, in his arms he was carrying a medium sized case of water to give out to the team during the break. As he was walking, he spotted Isao talking to another student near the gym. The best thing to do would be to continue walking and bring the much needed water to his team, but he made a promise to Takahiro to keep an eye on Isao.  
  
Before completely making himself known, he peeked around the corner and, of course, Isao was talking to his boyfriend Ito. Despite Isao not wanting his family to know about his boyfriend, Rai, snitched on him during one late night phone call with Takahiro.  
  
“Hey Azumane, I know this is sudden but -- but can you keep watch on Isao?” Takahiro asked, he was on speaker because Rai had dish washing duty that night and so, his hands weren’t free.  
  
“What do you mean?” Rai asked, “Like, watch his form? Because he sucks and coach isn’t gonna put him in --,”  
  
“No, not that.” Takahiro cut him off, “Um, lately he’s been coming home and he has an alpha’s scent on him and he has all these bruises and I’m kinda worried.”  
  
“He has a boyfriend.” Rai revealed, nonchalantly as he stacked some plates on the side to dry.  
  
“He has a --,”  
  
“Yeah, his name is Ito, he’s a first year,” Rai began to explain, “I don’t think he plays any sports, but he’s like a nerd, you know? He makes good grades but, pardon my language, he has a bitch personality.”  
  
Rai could hear Takahiro sighing through the phone. It may not have been his place to tell Takahiro, but if Isao had unexplained bruises on him -- it was better to be a snitch than have something horrible happen to him.  
  
Rai watched the pair for about a minute, he studied Isao’s body language and noticed how closed off he was. His arms were crossed and his head was down, it looked like he was trying to make himself smaller. Ito began to raise his hand, and it might have been just a mundane gesture but Rai wasn’t going to risk it.  
  
“Ito!” Rai shouted at the young alpha, “Hey, you can’t be around here unless you have a reason.”  
  
Ito didn’t say anything in return, he stepped back instinctively. Rai knew he would do that, anyone would, it was an instinct done by newly budding alphas to bow out of the way of the more dangerous of their kind. However, Ito would mature and maybe one day challenge Rai but for now, he didn’t dare.  
  
“I thought so.” Rai turned to look at Isao, “Don’t invite him here unless he needs to be here, understood?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Okay, come on let’s go.”  
  
Once Ito was no longer within hearing distance and they were within the gym, Isao asked, “Did you tell my parents about him?”  
  
“No.” Rai said, because he really wasn’t the one to tell Isao’s parents so, technically he wasn’t lying, “But, if you have a boyfriend that you need to keep a secret from your family, then that boyfriend probably isn’t very good.”  
  
Isao was silent.  
  
“Just because you’re an omega, doesn’t mean you should let alpha’s treat you like shit just because they smell good.”  
  
“He doesn’t treat me like that.” Isao quickly defended him, “And you shouldn’t talk about people when they’re not around!”  
  
Rai raised an eyebrow, “The other day I overheard him call you a whore because we spent too much time together.”  
  
“Nobody’s perfect.”  
  
Rai growled, “I’m just saying, I’d never treat an omega of mine like that.”  
  
“I doubt you’re any better than him.”

“Excuse me?”  
  
“I’m sure there are reasons why you haven’t landed an omega yourself.”  
  
Sometimes, Isao was just so difficult to be around, he was one of the few people who didn’t find Rai intimidating and so he said whatever came to mind. Rai didn’t want to admit it, but that comment hit him a bit harder than what he would have liked. He didn’t have the best personality, he knew that, other omegas weren't going to flock to him. Rai knew omegas didn’t feel safe around him, no, they felt scared. And he knew this, because there was nothing that made him feel more insecure than watching all of his classmates courting with one another, and marking, and some were even planning families already and here he was completely alone.  
  
And he knew he’d be alone because he was him.  
  
“Fuck, whatever, let’s just start restart practice.”  
  
Because of Isao little comment, Rai was a little more aggressive than usual during the remainder of practice. It wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, the younger members of the team needed the experience of going against someone so much more powerful than they are. At the end of practice, Rai walked Isao home, giving him pointers on how to perform a receive without falling over. Even though he was still upset about what Isao told him, he didn’t let those feelings get in the way. What was important right now, was getting Isao home without Ito and helping him become a better volleyball player.  
  
Once Isao was safe and at home, Rai began to walk toward his home. He passed by the family bakery, and noticed the lights were on, one of his parents must still be working. He knocked on the door and saw Asahi come and open it for him.  
  
“Hey, were you on your way home?” Asahi greeted.  
  
“Yeah, and I just saw the lights and I wanted um… to I just and…” Rai stumbled on his words, and rubbed the back of his neck, nervously.  
  
It was obvious to Asahi that there was something bothering him, and so, he guided him to the back room where he was preparing bread to proof for the night. Asahi knew if Rai had something distracting to do, he’d eventually tell him what he needs to.  
  
“Can, can I ask you something?” Rai said, as he laid some bread dough on a tray.  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Um…” Rai stopped what he was doing and looked directly at Asahi, “Did, did you ever um, not -- not want to be an alpha?”  
  
That was a question Asahi was not expecting, he was unsure with what Rai was trying to say because he never complained about this before, “What do you mean?”  
  
“This is embarrassing.” Rai backed up into one of the prepping tables and covered his eyes with his hand.  
  
Asahi reached out and rubbed Rai’s arm, “It’s not embarrassing.”  
  
After a few silent moments, Asahi heard Rai’s breath hitch, and he realized he was crying. He embraced his son who started sobbing into shoulder. Asahi kissed him on the side of the head, and began running a hand up and down his back trying to soothe him.  
  
Rai may be bigger and more intimidating than many adult alphas out there, but that doesn’t change the fact that he’s still a seventeen year old boy. And like most seventeen year old kids, he’s scared of the future, he’s afraid of who he is, and doesn’t understand the enormity of life just yet. He’s just a kid whose body matured faster than his mind.  
“Dad...I-I’m gonna be alone --f-forever…” Rai sobbed, “I--I scare, I scare people -- Dad, I don’t -- I don’t want to be-be an alpha.”  
  
“No you’re not, Rai.” Asahi held him tighter, he could feel Rai’s hands grab the back of his shirt. “You’re not going to be alone, okay. You know, it may seem like that now, but not everyone meets their mate in high school.”  
  
“I’m scared.”  
  
“It’s okay to be scared.” Asahi kissed him on the side of the head again, “But don’t just settle for anyone, sometimes you have to wait around for someone to make their way to you.”  
  
Rai lifted his head off Asahi’s shoulders and looked him right in the eyes.  
  
Asahi reached over and pushed Rai’s black hair out of his eyes, and smiled reassuringly, “Yes, Rai one day you’ll find an omega who doesn’t see you as someone to be afraid of, but as someone to be in love with.”


End file.
